


I'm Glad You're My Soulmate

by LIKEABOSS1234



Series: Zalex Week 2k20 [3]
Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25161613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LIKEABOSS1234/pseuds/LIKEABOSS1234
Summary: Every person is born with 2 names on their wrists: the one of their enemy and the one of their soulmate.***This story follows Alex Standall on his journey to figuring out who is who.
Relationships: Zach Dempsey/Alex Standall
Series: Zalex Week 2k20 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818361
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	I'm Glad You're My Soulmate

Alex looks at his wrists. He had heard both names that were on his wrists at his new school today. Hannah and Jess had told him about certain people and both names on his wrists came up. The problem was the girls only said good things about the both people on his wrists so he had no idea which one was his soulmate and which one was his  enemy. Alex didn’t tell the girls the names on his wrist. Hannah and Jess had both already found their soulmates and therefore knew their enemies. Both of them oddly had the enemy of Bryce Walker. Alex wonders why as he walks home, his thoughts consuming him. He looks up just as he nearly runs into someone.

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Alex says.

“It’s fine, I should’ve been watching where I was going,” The other boy says.

“Well, I’m Alex. Alex  Standall , I just moved here,” The other boy looks shocked for a second before smiling.

“Well, Alex, my name is Winston Williams,” That shakes Alex up a bit. The boy in front of him was either the love of his life or the person he would loathe until he died.

“This is not how I expected my first day at a new school to go,” Alex smiles.

“And I was not expecting to meet one of my name’s either,” Winston says.

“So, do you know who your other name is?” Alex asks. 

“Yes and no. I’ve never actually spoke with him, but I’ve seen him around school every now and then,” Winston says, biting his lip.

“Same here, my friends were telling me about people from the school and my other name came up, but I’ve never met him,” Alex says.

“Would you like to go get coffee with me?” Winston asks.

“Yeah, I’d like that a lot,” Alex says. 

The two boys turned out to have a lot in common and got along very well. Alex goes home on a complete high. He walks into his house to see that no one else is home. It’s not surprising, really. His parents were constantly at work. He decides to lay on the couch in the living room. He turns on the TV and puts on Rebel Without A Cause. That movie had been one of his favorites since he was younger. He gets on Instagram and sees that Winston followed him. He quickly follows the other boy back. He looks up the other name on his wrist. Zach Dempsey.

He finds him relatively quickly. His @ is @dempzee and Alex can’t think of anything dumber. He scrolls through the feed and feels very attracted to the boy. This boy is hot, like really hot. He seems like just a dumb jock, but from what Hannah said about him, he’s a sweet, dumb jock. He didn’t know how he would ever be able to talk to Zach though. They were complete opposites. Alex was the socially awkward loner kid who spent his Saturday nights playing guitar and Zach was constantly at parties and at school, Zach never left his jock friends. Why did it have to happen that both his soulmate and enemy were at the same school?

Shrugging this off, Alex goes upstairs. He lays on his bed and stares at his ceiling. His ceiling was covered in posters, ticket stubs from concerts he’s been to, pictures and glow in the dark stars. He always found it comforting to stare at as he was falling asleep, even though he did barely any sleeping that night.

The next day, while he gets ready for school, he hears his phone buzz. Alex picks up his phone and looks at the text. It’s from Winston asking where he lives.

_ Why?  _ Alex sends back.

** I’m going to come pick you up **

Alex sends his address and then goes back to getting dressed. He puts on an oversized Metallica shirt, a pair of light blue high-waisted jeans, a striped pullover sweater, his guitar necklace and some beat up Converse. He tucks in the Metallica shirt and goes downstairs. He sees his mom standing by the stove.

“Good morning,” Alex says.

“Good morning, baby boy,” Carolyn says.

“Guess what I found out yesterday?” Alex says, sitting at the counter.

“What?” Carolyn asks.

“Both of the names on my wrist go to my new school,” Alex says. His mom comes around the table and hugs the boy.

“Al, that’s great,” She says, “Do you know which one is which yet?”

“No, I met one of them yesterday after school and went to go get coffee with him and it went really well and the other  one, I saw around school and Hannah and Jess says he’s really sweet so I have no idea,” Alex says.

“Well, good luck, sweetie. I love you,” Carolyn kisses the top of his head. They hear a car honk and Alex smiles.

“Speaking of the guy I got coffee with, there he is,” Alex says, “Bye mom, I love you.”

Alex walks to the door and grabs his bag before walking out the door. He sees Winston in an expensive car, waving at him. Alex waves back before walking to the other boy’s car. He opens the door and gets in.

“Thanks for the ride,” Alex says.

“No problem,” Winston smiles. They drive to school and the two of them learn that they have very similar music tastes. They get to the school and Alex sees the Zach kid looking at him from his place with the jocks. Alex and Winston walk past them and go inside. The two of them have to split up since Alex’s locker and Winston’s locker are a quite a bit away from each other. Alex opens his locker and grabs his bio book and binder when someone  comes up to his locker.

“Hi, I’m Zach Dempsey. You’re Alex, right?” The other boy says.

“Uh...yeah, I am,” Alex says.

“I just wanted to say hi and welcome you to Liberty,” Zach says.

“Thank you,” Alex smiles at the other boy. 

“I was also wondering if you might want to be my bio partner for this year? Only if you want to, though. There’s no pressure if you’d want to do it with someone else, but I was just thinking...” Zach rambles.

“Sure, I’ll be your partner. No one else has asked me,” Alex says.

“Cool, do you want to walk with me to our class?” Zach smiles awkwardly.

“Sure,” Alex says, smiling back. The two boys walk to the class and Zach and Alex take a seat next to each other at one of the stations. Alex opens his notebook and starts writing notes. He looks up to see Zach doodling in the margins. He was doodling the animals the teacher was talking about.

“Those are really good,” Alex smiles at the other boy.

“Thank you,” Zach says. 

Maybe, just maybe, this boy wouldn’t be so bad.

*****

Zach stands with the jocks as he sees Winston’s expensive car pull into the school parking lot with the new kid, Alex  Standall , in the passenger’s seat. He knew Alex was his soulmate, but he didn’t want to just start off a conversation by saying that. That would probably freak Alex out if he just went up to him and said, ‘Oh, I’m your soulmate.’

Instead, he introduces himself and asks Alex to be his partner for biology. He learns that Alex is a really sweet guy as they talk while doing their work in the books.

“So, what are some things you like?” Alex asks, “You know, besides play sports.” 

“Um...I play piano, love marine biology and hanging out with my sister. What about you?” Zach says.

“Well, I like to write, play guitar and watch movies,” Alex says, hinting at the movie thing. Zach, oblivious, doesn’t pick up on that. “Marine biology, huh? That’s sounds interesting.”

“Oh, it is. Like for example, dolphins sleep with only half their brain and leave one eye open to survive,” Zach continues to ramble about marine life facts he knows. Alex sits there listening, smiling, laughing and commenting on the things Zach says. Zach was so enthusiastic on the subject that it just warmed Alex’s heart.

The bell ring and Alex goes to pack up his things, but Zach stops him.

“Hey so there’s this party at Scott Reed’s house this weekend and I was wondering if you’d want to come?” Zach asks, sweetly.

“Sure,” Alex says.

“Cool, here’s my number. In case you need it, I mean,” Alex giggles at Zach’s awkward demeanor.

“Cool,” Alex says.

“Cool,” Zach says, standing there awkwardly for a beat before walking off. Zach mentally beats himself up. Why was he so awkward and weird?

*****

Alex smiles at where Zach just stood. 

“Hey,” Winston sneaks up behind him.

“Ah,” Alex exclaims, startled, “Don’t do that.”

“Sorry, what was Zach talking to you about?” Winston asks, nervously.

“Um...he just invited me to some party this weekend. It’s probably not a big deal,” Alex says.

“Oh, okay. Are you going to go?” Winston asks.

“Probably, I’ve got nothing better to do,” Alex says.

Alex walks to his locker and grabs his things for his communications class. He turns around and suddenly, Winston kisses him, but it’s not like anyone ever describes their first kiss with their soulmate. It wasn’t an explosion of passion or it didn’t feel like fireworks either, like how his mom and dad had always described it to him and his brother. It was just a dull, lifeless kiss. 

“I’m sorry, I just had to know,” Winston says before leaving Alex alone in the hallway. Alex stares at where the other boy was. He feels his eyes start to well up. He quickly wipes the tears away and leaves the school building. He felt so overwhelmed. Zach Dempsey, the sweetheart jock, was his soulmate. Wow, just wow.

*****

Everyone watches the scene play out. Zach Dempsey leans against a locker and watches as he hears Winston say, “I’m sorry, I just had to know.” before leaving Alex by himsin the hallway. Alex quickly after leaves the building. Zach follows him. Zach sees the boy sitting on the steps outside the front door.

“Hi,” Zach says, easily. He didn’t feel so awkward now that Alex knew they were soulmates. 

“Hey, I’m guessing you saw all that?”

“Yeah, I’m sorry,” Zach says.

“It’s okay, I guess,” Alex says. He looks up through his eyelashes at Zach. Zach looks back at Alex. The two boys lean in until their lips touch. It’s sweet and soft and tastes like candy. The boys feel fireworks between them and it’s absolutely electric.

“So, how about we skip the rest of the day and go do something?” Zach says, standing up and extending his hand to Alex. 

“ Oh hell yes, where are we going to go?” Zach smirks at Alex’s question as they walk to Zach’s car hand-in-hand. 

“That is a surprise,” Zach  says. He walks over to Alex’s side with him and opens the door. Alex smiles and gets in.

“Such a gentleman,” Alex laughs. 

“Do you want me to play music?” Zach asks.

“Yeah, please,” Zach turns on the music from his phone. The two of them listen to the music until they eventually get to where Zach wanted to take Alex. An  aquarium.

“I thought we could come here and get to know each other better while seeing all the animals,” Alex smiles and kisses Zach.

“I’m so glad you’re my soulmate,” Alex says, grabbing Zach’s hand and starting to walk.


End file.
